


I'm In Love With My Bird

by cubedsugar



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedsugar/pseuds/cubedsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is very hopelessly in love with his bird-boy Edd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With My Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to get the hang of writing these characters so I hope that this is fun and cute and nice to read. Please give me crit on their personalities, but with that I'll mention that I've purposefully made Double D a little more of a doting stay at home wife kind of character--hopefully not overwhelmingly so. there'll likely be more chapters that are practically little one-shots =u=

Kevin sighed, fumbling with his keys. Work today had been particularly rough and he felt it in his shoulders and lower back; someone had brought a fancy dirt bike to his shop, and its engine was all but destroyed. So now it was his job to fix it, something that he was sure would take him at least a week to do. Despite pain shooting up his neck and the muscles in his shoulders burning as if he’d set them on fire, he loved his profession as a mechanic and wouldn’t trade it in for anything. It afforded him a small but cozy one-bedroom apartment, at least.

Once he’d found the key to his door, Kevin stepped in and turned on the light. His comfortably furnished abode looked about the same as he’d left it: tidy and quiet. The couch in front of the TV (he couldn’t wait to sit in it and relax), a coffee table, and a few other furnishings looked cleaner than he remembered leaving them. Stifling a yawn, he glanced at the birdcage in front of the open window.  
  
“I’m home,” he murmured gruffly to the seemingly empty living room, hands reaching up to pull his hat off. “Miss me?”  
  
A moment of silence, then: “Salutations, Kevin!” Came a cheery chirp. There was rustling from the birdcage, then a squeak as a tiny hand pushed the door to the cage open. “How was your day? I’m sure you must be famished—oh, Kevin! How many times must I ask you to take your shoes off before you enter the house? I have left the mat by the threshold on purpose, might I remind you.”  
  
Kevin sighed loudly, though a smile tugged at his lips as the tiny voice spoke. “I missed you too, Dork.” He held out his hand as he heard the flapping of wings, allowing the tiny boy to settle inside of it. Double D was not much taller than the length of his hand, but boy could he talk a lot. Kevin had always assumed, if birds could talk, that they would be chattery and jittery, and Double D proved him right just a bit. The boy—bird—bird-boy was smart however, and though he rambled he always sounded educated.  
  
Edd blinked once, gazing up at him with bright blue eyes, before smiling sheepishly. “Forgive me, you know how I dislike the house to be in disarray.” The boy’s wings trembled a bit, settling against his back. They were bright orange, the tips of the feathers fading into deep purple. Though he’d never say so, Kevin thoroughly enjoyed watching the boy fly around the house, his wings seeming to shimmer in the light. “Why, you’re filthy! Today must have been busy for you. Please, take a seat! Dinner will be ready shortly.”  
  
As if on cue, the light scent of baking dough reached his nose. He inhaled with a low hum, stomach growling in anticipation of what was to come. “I lucked out, gettin’ a pet that can cook and clean.” Carefully, Kevin carried Double D to the kitchen counter and allowed him to hop out of his hands.  
  
“If I didn’t do it, who would? Your house would be in shambles. Now go sit! …After you’ve changed into your house clothes, that is.” Edd smiled brightly, a salt shaker half his size in his arms. Kevin stared for a moment, heart swelling and spreading pleasant warmth through him, before feigning a sigh and going to change.  
  
When he emerged, changed into lounging pants and a simple tee from his work jumpsuit, he had a feather in his hands. It was only one of the many he’d found. At first he was panicked, finding them in the sheets (mostly on his side, for some reason), but he realized that they weren’t flight feathers and he calmed down. They didn’t look as if they’d been pulled out, and seemed otherwise healthy besides not being attached. He’d remembered Nazz talking about dogs shedding quite often, so maybe this was like that.  
  
“Hello, Kevin!” Double D interrupted his own whistled tune, looking over his shoulder to smile at the redhead. He was perched upon a ladder he’d built himself with his ceaseless knowledge of seemingly all things, stirring a boiling pot with a spoon. He was wearing an apron, and though it was a common sight whenever he cooked, Kevin felt his throat tighten a bit.  
  
‘How would that sound if I called into one of those radio help shows?’ He wondered absently, coming to lean on the kitchen counter beside the stove. He watched Edd stir the pot happily, reminding him of a loving housewife. ‘ _I need help! I’m…in love with my bird!_ Yeah, that’s the quickest way to the crazy house, ain’t it.’  
  
But Kevin was long past the denial stage. He was, indeed, in love with the bird-boy he’d had the insane luck to catch in his arms on a rainy night. It’d only been a few months since that rainy February, but that was long enough. The boy had grown on him, despite how mysterious his origins were. They’d fallen into a comfortable routine of Kevin working, Edd cleaning the house while he was away, and then them both enjoying dinner and each other’s company before going to bed. For a few weeks he’d kept Edd’s birdcage in the living room all the time, but when the boy had snuck into his bed in tears one night, fearful of the dark silence of the living room at night, Kevin made sure that they slept in the same room from then on. He was close to insisting that the Double Dork even sleep in his bed, but—embarrassment aside, he was always afraid that he would crush the little boy in his sleep, a thought that sent chills down his spine.  
  
He always felt like a giant around Edd, and though his 6’1’’ muscled stature was already looming and intimidating to most, he was even more worried about himself around the bird-boy. He was generally charismatic, very aware of how handsome and dashing people found him, but for some reason he felt much more clumsy when the winged dork was near. He never wanted to scare him or upset him, and definitely never wanted to hurt him, and as such he found himself always much more careful than normal.  
  
“—And then I found another one! Honestly, I’m not sure where all these tiny balls of lint are coming from, but it seems I’ll have to try another brand of softener with the laundry. Perhaps your socks are pilling…” Double D trailed off, wings twitching as his eyes were drawn to the feather Kevin still had in his hands. “What’s that?”  
  
“Your feather. I dunno, there’s a ton of ‘em in the room.”  
  
Double D’s face became as red as a ripened tomato at Kevin’s words, the spoon falling from his hands and clattering to the stove. Kevin made to grab it, but stopped when he noticed the boy pulling his trademark cap over his face. “P-please forgive that…rather embarrassing occurrence…I…tend to molt…during the change of seasons…” Indeed, the closer Kevin looked the more he realized that the feathers growing in were tinted a slightly more brown shade of orange than a more reddish orange like before. “I, ah…got a bit distracted in the process of making your bed, and…may have wallowed there a bit longer than I meant to. I must have somehow forgotten to clean it afterward.”  
  
Kevin’s heart thudded at the thought of Edd curled into his sheets, taking in his scent. He was being presumptuous, but… “What, you missed me for real?”  
  
“…Indeed, the sheets do smell quite like you and that does help with the loneliness…I’m terribly sorry! I should have controlled myself…” Double D pulled the hat further over his face, though the gap in his teeth was still visible with his parted lips.  
  
Kevin blinked once, eyebrow raising as a smirk stretched across his own lips. “So you’re saying you like smelling me, huh.”  
  
Double D bristled so that even his feathers seemed to be standing on end. Looking quite ruffled, he huffed and made his way down the ladder, reaching to turn the knob to the stove. It was just barely out of his reach, but he seemed to be making a point to not ask for Kevin’s help, still straining to get to it. “I’ll not speak to you so long as you intend to make fun of me.”  
  
Though he was facing away, Kevin could hear the huffy pout. “Sorry, Dork…I wasn’t, though. It’s…cute, you know? You missing me. You can tell me that kinda thing…and you can lay in my bed. I don’t care…even when I’m in it.”  
  
A few things happened within the next moment. In one motion Edd squeaked, just as he leaned too far forward and his hand missed the knob of the stove entirely. He began to fall but in the blink of an eye, Kevin’s hands were shaking but outstretched and the bird boy had fallen into them. Kevin’s cellphone was producing a cheerful tune, but neither of them heard it as they stared at each other with wide eyes.  
  
“K-Kevin…”  
  
“…Double D?”  
  
Edd opened his mouth to speak, wings trembling, but he looked away as his wings settled. “Your phone.”  
  
Kevin stared, not understanding, but suddenly the world was in motion again and he could hear the ringtone he’d set for Nazz. Carefully shifting Edd to one hand, he grabbed his phone, but not before casting the bird-boy a “we’ll talk later” look. “Hello?”  
  
_“Kevin! Hey, yeah, um—no, Marie! Get down from there! Sorry, can you come look at my car sometime soon? It won’t start, but I gotta—Marie! Don’t bite that. Oh, my god…anyway, I gotta take Marie to the vet but she_ definitely _won’t sit in a carrier so I can’t take her on the bus or anyth—n-no, I’m on the phone…”_  
  
Kevin’s raised an eyebrow, and after hearing a short gasp he pulled the phone away from his ear as if it’d grown teeth. “Okay, yeah, I’ll be over soon.” He replied, phone still away from his ear. Without waiting for a response, he hung up. He wanted to laugh about Nazz and her dog-girl, because they were quite the pair, but wide blue eyes watching his every move stunned him into silence.  
  
After a moment, Edd cleared his throat. “You…have to be going somewhere?”  
  
“Helpin’ Nazz with her car...I’ll be back.” Just as Edd made to stand and fly off, he smirked. “Make sure you’re in bed soon…but don’t fall asleep before I get back.” He planted a kiss on the surprised boy’s forehead, setting him down on the counter and grabbing his keys. When he looked back, Double D was holding his forehead with both hands, eyes wide and cheeks glowing.  
  
A bright smile spread across the bird-boy’s face and he nodded happily. “Make sure _you_ eat dinner when you come back. …I’ll be waiting.”  
  
‘Holy shit,’ Kevin though, pausing at the door even after he’d closed and locked it. ‘I’m _really_ fucking in love with my bird.’


End file.
